True Colors
by Last Munichorn
Summary: Sequel to "I'll be there for you"


**So someone asked me to do a sequel on "I'll be there for you". Here it is. I hope it's what you expected **_**ilive4jeanz**_**. If not then I'm sorry. This came to my mind last night and since I'm not in the best mood right now, I hope it didn't turn out to be shit.**

**Title is from Cyndi Lauper!**

* * *

Cameron had to struggle a lot that night to bring her home. She figured it was the best to bring her to her own apartment so the scenery would be familiar to her. The ride to Remy's apartment was silent. The brunette did not say one word, just staring out of the window, her hands pressed between her lower thighs.

When Cameron parked her car, Thirteen didn't move an inch, so the blonde left the car and walked over to the other side to open the door for the other woman. As the other doctor still didn't move and had her eyes fixed to the front she carefully offered her hand to her.

"Remy?" Her voice was soft, careful not to startle the vulnerable figure in front of her.

A moment later sad blue eyes met with her concerned green ones for a moment. Breaking eye contact again the auburn haired girl looked at the hand that was offered to her and hesitantly took it.

_You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small*_

Slowly she guided the slightly younger woman to her apartment and rummaged around in the other's purse to find her keys. Finally feeling them she pulled them out and opened the door for the owner of the place.

As soon as Remy was inside she seemed to be on autopilot. She took of her coat, carelessly throwing it over the coach in the living room and continued her path to the bed room. The blonde followed her hesitantly, also taking off her coat and hanging it over the backrest of the couch and left both their bags on the table in the living room. Reluctantly walking into the brunette's bedroom, she saw her throwing herself onto the bed, not even caring to take off her shoes.

"Rem?" It was only a whisper and the blonde thought that the other woman might just not have heard her, so she tried again a bit louder. "Remy?"

This time she got a little respond. It was more like a murmur and Allison chose to ignore it.

"Remy you need to change, come on," she said softly. "I'll just leave the room and come back in two minutes okay?"

Swiftly Thirteen stood up and stopped when she stood only inches away from Cameron. Looking at her sorrowful, she lifted her arms in the air, never taking her eyes off of the blonde, the plea evident in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding Remy took her stare off of the ER-doctor and stared down her body, still holding her hands up like a little child, waiting for Cameron to help her change her clothes.

Slowly Allison took the hem of her shirt, careful to touch her skin as little as possible and lifted it up, revealing the brunette's black lace bra. Hesitating she bit her lip and continued to lift her shirt over her head and threw it onto bed.

"Wait a moment, I'll just find something for you to wear," she told her, walking over to her closet she took out some boxers and a large shirt and walked back over to the half naked figure standing in front of the bed.

She looked at the brunette, searching for some reassurance but all she saw was her fear, her vulnerability, her shame. But still she was beautiful to her in every way.

_But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow*_

Slowly she snaked her arms around her and opened the clasp of her bra, brushing it over her shoulders. She gulped at the admirable sight in front of her but told her brains to shut up. Quickly she fished for the shirt on Remy's bed and as the brunette again held up her arms she put on her shirt for her.

Realizing that she would have to take her pants of too she felt her breath get caught in her throat. Remy sat down on the edge of the bed to help her at least a little.

Kneeling down in front of her co-worker she took of her shoes and tardily opened the button of young doctor's jeans and with it the zipper. Softly she let her jeans slide down her legs admiring the girl in front of her. She took of her socks too and took the boxers from next to her, pulling them up her legs.

Dressed for the night, Thirteen took back her sheets to slide under them and cover herself.

When she noticed the blonde did not follow her right away, she looked up frightened that she might be left alone.

"Allison?" Her voice was only barely above a whisper and rough like she hadn't spoken for weeks.

Realizing what Remy asked her to she took of her shoes and climbed into bed next to her.

Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there*

As soon as she lay next to her, the auburn haired girl approached her hesitatingly. Rolling onto her back she opened her arms for the other woman to cuddle up to her. Remy laid her head on Allison's chest and threw one of her legs over the blonde's, positioning half of her body on the blonde.

They stayed like that for quite a while and finally Allison heard Remy mumbling something into her chest.

"What?"

Remy lifted her head slightly, looking at the blonde with hope shining in her eyes.

"Thank you," she repeated her earlier words and leaned forward to touch her lips to the blonde's, lingering there for a while.

"You're welcome," she said smiling at her, placing another soft kiss onto her lover's lips. Remy cuddled up to her again and Allison listened as her breathing began to even and she drifted off to sleep while she stayed awake, making sure the brunette was okay.

_And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow*_

* * *

***Cyndi Lauper – True Colors**

**So that's it. I hope you liked it, especially you **_**ilive4jeanz.**_** Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
